Perfect
by the smell of autumn
Summary: For Rose, life with Scorpius was perfect. For Scorpius, life with Rose was perfect. Simply and utterly perfect. FLUFF


**A/N: One idea that came to me.**

* * *

(My Life)

Scorpius Malfoy did not have the perfect life. His father was nearly always at work and his mother was nearly always over at her sister, Daphne's house. That left him, all alone at Malfoy Manor. Well, of course, not ALL alone. They did have house elves after all.

At seven years old, he would sit in the library and read until nine. At nine o'clock he would close his book, unfold himself from the arm chair, and go get ready for bed. He would read any kind of book, from fiction to biographies. He would never tell his father, but Harry Potter was his hero.

Each day, that was the routine. To get up, eat, read, and then go to sleep. So naturally, it was no surprise to him when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. His father wasn't exactly proud of him but he wasn't completely angry. At least it wasn't Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, right? His Mum was more supportive. She owled him words of praise and smudged lipstick. At least it was better than nothing.

…

Rose Weasley did not have the perfect life. Contrary to beliefs, Ron and Hermione still fought about little things, Hugo trailed her like a shadow, and cameras flashed her way every time she left the house. Reporters all wanted to get the best picture of Ron and Hermione's kids.

At age nine Rose found comfort in flying up around the cow pastures outside her home. She loved the feel of the wind against her face and in her curly red hair. It took her mind of her parent's shouts. Hugo was scared of heights, couldn't follow her there. The sky was her pleasure, her escape, her freedom.

When she was eleven she boarded the Hogwarts express with her cousin by her side and a confidence that was unnatural. She chattered with Albus the whole ride, desperately trying to convince him not to worry. They were going to Hogwarts, what was there to worry about?

Rose waited amongst the other first years waiting for her name to be called. Albus left her side with a quick squeeze to her hand and a small smile. She bit her lip and smiled back at him, secretly worrying that he would be placed in Slytherin. She watched as he climbed up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and murmured for a bit before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose beamed at her cousin as he sat down beside his brother.

Her insides squirmed as her name was called out. She began to make her way up to the stool and tripped on her way up, causing a few snickers to be heard. She turned and glared around the Great Hall, hoping to at least let the person know that her tripping wasn't humorous. The hat was placed down on her head and it slid past her ears, covering her eyes. She waited. Nothing. Silence. And then suddenly a voice spoke to her.

_"These Weasleys are everywhere aren't they? Don't you already have a few cousins here? I remember the very first Weasley I came across. There wasn't nearly as many then. They started to grow just after that Arthur and Molly Prewitt got married. Ah well. You're the daughter of Hermione Granger? You do have quite a bit on brain, I suppose. I can sense you have your father's laziness though. I saw that glare from a few moments ago. You're not afraid of those older students are you? Tut tut…I suppose, _GRYFFINDOR!"

Her heart raced as she pulled the hat off her head and raced over to the Gryffindor table.

To her it was a surprise. A good one though. To Scorpius Malfoy, it was obvious. A Weasley and Potter in Gryffindor. Completely and utterly expected.

…

(Studies)

First year was a piece of cake for Scorpius.

"Scorpius? Are you in here?"

Scorpius' blond head shot up from his book.

"Scorp, you know this place gives me the creeps." The voice whispered again. Scorpius rolled his eyes and snapped his book shut. The voice, was his best friend, Malachi.

"Malachi, really, can't you just let me read for an hour or so? I have an essay due next week." Scorpius sighed.

"Okay, where are you? This place is too confusing."

"It's a library. And I'm in the next row over." Scorpius began to pack his bag as Malachi came around the corner.

"Found you! Now, come on. I'm starving." Scorpius pulled the bag onto his shoulder and began to follow Malachi out.

"Where is that bloody book?" A voice whined and he turned his head toward the sound. Rose Weasley sat on the floor rifling through a stack of books that came up to her head, standing.

"Scorp, I'm hungry! Can we please go?" Malachi whined by the door.

"Hold on." Scorpius walked over to Rose, the heels of his shoes clicking against the wood floor. "Which book?" He asked when he reached her. She jumped and looked up at him. Her nose crinkled and she stood, the books towering over her.

"Nothing. I can handle it on my own." She stuck her small freckled nose in the air making him sigh.

"Fine, be that way. Only trying to help." He shrugged and turned back toward Malachi who was watching with wide eyes.

Scorpius and Malachi made their way to the Great Hall to eat. Rose sat in the library for another two hours before finally finding her choice book.

…

First year had Rose on her toes. With all her homework, she was in the library far more often than she wished to be and in the air far less often than she wished to be.

"Anna, have you finished your Herbology essay?" Rose asked her best friend from behind a stack of books.

"Yes and no, you cannot 'borrow' it. Last time you copied me we were nearly caught!"

"Oh fine then, will you do mine for me?" Rose asked with a sweet smile. Anna rolled her eyes and took Rose's parchment and began to scribble down tips. Rose leaned back and placed her hands behind her head. "Anna, what do you think about Scorpius Malfoy?"

Anna's hand froze and she lifted her head.

"He's pretty quiet, I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering." Rose took one of her red curls in between her fingers and began to twirl it around.

…

(Quidditch)

Second year was a bit easier.

"Rose, you simply have to try out for the house team! I'm sure you'll make it!" Albus sat on her right and Anna on her left.

"Al, I like to fly, not fight over quaffles and whack bludgers. It's dangerous! And personally, I don't want the risk. Just flying, is safe and calming. Quidditch is dangerous."

"Aunt Hermione has really gotten to you." Albus sighed and tousled his hair. Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled before grabbing a roll and taking a bite. James sat down across from her.

"Hey kiddies." He quickly filled his plate to the brim and his companions did as well before digging in.

"Hungry much, James?" Anna shook her head as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"Nope, not at all." Food spewed from his mouth as he talked.

"Ew, yeah, when James arrives it's time to leave." Rose looked down at her plate, which now had James' food on it as well before standing up and brushing her skirt. "Coming Anna?"

"Sure, hold on." Anna took one more bite before joining her.

The halls were quiet seeing as most people were at supper.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked, turning toward Rose. The girls had just passed the staircases and there was only one way to get to Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going outside for a walk, you can come if you'd like." Rose offered. Anna raised an eyebrow at her.

"No thanks. I'd prefer to not freeze to death. Enjoy yourself." She turned around and headed back to the stairs. Rose shrugged and turned a corner stumbling over something on the ground. She fell to the ground with a groan and rolled over.

"Bloody hell, Weasley! Watch where you're going!" Rose looked up into the scowling face of Scorpius Malfoy. She sat up with a grimace on her face.

"Well, I'm sorry Malfoy that you were sitting where I was walking." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You should be." He challenged her. Rose sighed and closed her eyes.

"Look, I really am sorry I tripped over you. It was an accident, but saying stuff like that makes me less sorry. If you want to pick a fight, go find James. Now help me up will you?" Rose held out her hand and Scorpius grasped it, pulling her to her feet. She wiped her hands on her skirt and turned toward the door that led out into the courtyard.

"Sorry." He called after her. Rose stiffened before continuing outside.

…

Second year was annoying. Nothing special happens in second year. You already have your friends, you know your house, and yeah, you can try out for the Quiddicth team if you're interested in that kind of thing. Scorpius wasn't.

"Hey, Malachi, why do you find Quidditch so exciting?" Scorpius pulled out a piece of paper and began to draw.

"Because! It's like football in the air! When I was a kid, I used to go to community parks and play football **(quick reference: football is soccer in England)** with my friends. Until my mum bought me a broom. Turns out she didn't know that you couldn't just buy regular brooms, but that you had to buy enchanted brooms. It was so funny when my dad explained to her. You should have seen her face." He chuckled and turned back to his paper.

"What's football?" Scorpius asked as he put down his quill. Malachi gasped and placed a hand over his heart.

"The know-it-all Scorpius Malfoy doesn't know about a simple Muggle game such as football?"

"Shut it you prat. Just tell me what it is already." Scorpius smiled at him and resumed his doodling.

"Alright, alright, it's like Quidditch except there's only one ball and one goal, on each side of course. You have to kick the ball around on the ground and make it into the goal, your goal, not your opponent's goal. I can teach you some time. Maybe you could come over this summer." Malachi offered.

"Maybe." Scorpius looked up at his friend and wondered what his father would think. Malachi Nort was a half-blood. His father was generally fond of pure bloods rather than well, anything else. Scorpius just couldn't disappoint him though, Malachi with his happy brown eyes and short brown hair. He couldn't make a face that was made to smile, frown.

That same week he went up to the Quidditch sign-up sheet and wrote down, _Malachi Nort_ and _Scorpius Malfoy_. Malachi was sure to smile at this.

…

(Growing Up)

With third year came freedom. For both Scorpius and Rose.

"R-Rose?" Rose Weasley looked over her shoulder to meet a small, skinny boy named Joshua Haney.

"Hey Joshua, what's up?" She tucked a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear and sat down in her chair. Joshua gulped and twisted his hands together.

"I-uh-I was w-wondering if maybe y-you would like to g-go to Hogsmead with m-me this uh, weekend." Rose's brown eyes grew wide and her small mouth made an "o".

"Oh, you see, actually Joshua, I'm going with Albus and Anna. Because it's our first time and all and we promised each other in first year that we would go together." She bit her lip and watched as Joshua squirmed and blushed.

"O-oh. T-that's fine. I-I'll just be g-going then. B-bye." He turned away from her and scurried over to his group of friends. Rose sighed and turned back to her book.

"Hey, Rose, still working on that spell?" Rose looked up again as Anna sat down across from her with a smile.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if people would just leave me alone so I could finish this up!" Rose huffed as another boy made his way to her table.

"Merlin, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Anna made a face at her.

"This."

"Hey Anna, hey Rose. Listen, Rose, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me?" Eric Parker asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, Eric but I'm going with Anna and Albus already. Maybe another time." His face lit up at her parting words.

"Alright! I'll talk to you later!" He winked before leaving and she huffed. Anna watched their exchange.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked watching as Rose lifted her head to meet Anna's blue eyes.

"All day. Can't they just all tell each other so I would stop being asked?" Rose's eyes pleaded with Anna's. Anna chuckled.

"You could just go hide the library like Scorpius Malfoy does. It works for him."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"He's been asked like crazy from what I heard. I really don't pay much attention to him but Hannah and Georgia were gushing about asking him in the common room." Rose nodded.

"For the first time in my life, the library sounds pretty good." Rose pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and exited the common room.  
…

Third year brought girls. Flocks of girls. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

"Can I sit here?" A girl asked. Without taking his eyes away from his book, Scorpius sighed and answered her unasked question.

"No, I will not go to bloody Hogsmead with you!"

"Well, that's good to know. Now, can I sit here?" The girl asked again and this time Scorpius took a chance to see who it was. Rose Weasley stood in front of him, bag on her arm and a smile on her face. She looked stunning relaxed. Her long red curls hung down around her and her brown eyes showed a trace of a smile. Her freckled cheeks were pink as were her lips. Scorpius gulped.

When did Rose Weasley become a woman? Her body was short in stature but she didn't disappoint. She was curvy just like her mum before her and Scorpius thanked Merlin that Hermione Granger wasn't ugly.

"Yeah, sorry." He spit out. She grinned at him and sat down.

"So a little birdie told me you were hiding out in here from the girls." He looked up at her from his book. _This __**was**__ Rose Weasley, right?_

"Which birdie knows? I might have to change my hiding spot." He smirked at her from over his book.

"Don't worry, it was just Anna. I needed a place to camp out until this weekend was over with and she suggested here."

"Why do you need to camp out?" He asked his brow crinkling.

"All these blokes won't leave me alone! I keep telling them that I'm going to Hogsmead with Albus and Anna but it won't sink through their thick skulls." She sighed and placed her head in her hands. Scorpius scoffed.

"You don't have to worry about that with me."

"Good." Rose smiled at him and for a moment he almost smiled back.

…

(Friends)

For Rose fourth year was a waste.

"Hey Rosie!" Hugo called and Rose froze. "Rosie! We've got questions!" Hugo shouted across the Great Hall. Rose peaked over her shoulder and saw Hugo, in his Hufflepuff robes and Lily in her Gryffindor ones. They were waving at her and growing closer.

"Listen, Ros-!" Rose slapped a hand over Hugo's mouth before he could shout her childhood nick-name again.

"My name is Rose, Hugo. Now what do you want?"

"Just a question, Rosie." Lily answered, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. Rose sighed and motioned for them to go on.

"Okay, so first…" Rose looked up across the Great Hall and spotted Scorpius Malfoy trailing her with his blue eyes. He smiled at her a little before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Rose knew exactly where he was going and planned to be there herself. Quickly answering Lily and Hugo's questions, she left the Great Hall as well and marched to the library.

"Stalking me now, Weasley?" Rose spun on her heel and came to face Scorpius Malfoy leaning against a bookshelf with a smug expression.

"You wish, Malfoy." She spat out as her face began to colour. Rose turned and bit her lip. They did this nearly every day. What was 'this' though?

She grabbed a book off the bookshelf, knowing that it didn't matter what it was, she wasn't going to read it anyway. Rose's brown eyes searched for her seat and upon finding it, she plopped down. Scorpius joined her moments later, with his own thick book in his hands.

Within moments each had the other stifling laughter behind their books. Rose felt her heart swell each time she made him smile. It was such a rare occurrence for him. One side of his mouth would reach up further than the other side and-she noticed-his eyes would smile with him.

"Scorpius," Rose stopped her laughter instantly and looked at him, her brow crinkling in concentration. He looked at her, blue meeting brown.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing? Why are we hiding this? Why can't you tell any of your friends and why shouldn't I?" Rose took a red curl in between her fingers and began to pull on it. His smile slid from his face.

"Rose, you know why, it's not our friends. Malachi wouldn't give a shit if I was your friend. You told me yourself, your dad said to stay away from me. I don't have a clue what my parents would do if I told them I was friends with a Weasley. My father is _still_ getting used to the idea of me being in Ravenclaw!" Scorpius sighed and closed his eyes.

"Plus, what if James or any other of your bloody cousins found out? Merlin knows you have so many of them. If Hugo or any of them knew about us being friends I bet you they would owl your dad in an instant." He continued. Rose knew he was right. Hugo, James, and Fred would tell her dad about anything she did that was even a little rebellious to them.

"But Scorp, I want to be your friend. I want people to _know_ that I'm your friend! You're nothing like your father or your grandfather. No matter how many people try to make you out to be them, you're not. You are you and no one else." Rose stood and turned away from the table.

"Rose!" Scorpius cried out but was immediately shushed by the librarian. Rose left the library that afternoon knowing that she wouldn't meet her friend there in private. She would have people know about their uncanny friendship before meeting him there again.

…

For Scorpius forth year was bliss. Everyday he and Rose would spend at least an hour laughing and joking in the library. Ever since last year when they spoke civilly for the first time, they had the regular meetings in the library. Away from teachers, the girls or boys chasing them, and their friends. They were away from their troubles. She made him laugh and he ached for their little meetings each day. Today it didn't go as smoothly.

"Rose!" Scorpius came out of the library, whipping his head around in search for her. "Rose!" He called out and began to jog toward the Gryffindor common room. After many flights of stairs he was on the landing.

"Where is that bloody portrait?" He mumbled looking around.

"Looking for someone?" A snooty voice called out making him jump. He searched for the source, eyes coming to rest on a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Erm… Yeah. Uh, has Rose Weasley come by um, well, have you uh, spotted her at all?" He stuttered about making the fat lady snort.

"No I haven't actually. Why do _you _need to know blondie? Are you her boyfriend?" Scorpius blushed and shook his head.

"Oh! No, no, no, we are just friends!" Scorpius backed away from the portrait as he spoke. His thoughts went to Rose and her favorite places. Now knowing that she wasn't in her common room he began to take his chances. From place to place he searched for her. He sighed in relief as he came to the Quidditch field and she was there, flying around up in the air. A grin involuntarily spread across his face.

"Rose!" He called up into the sky. The figure paused momentarily. He could just picture her red hair flying behind her and her cheeks tinting pink. She looked down at him and began to fly down to meet him. As soon as her feet touched the ground, he spoke.

"Listen, Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I was just trying to protect you from everything that might happen if everyone finds out. I want to be your friend. I want to walk to class with you, I want to be there, I want to throw you a birthday party and invite all your friends and family. Rose, I want to hug you. I want to be your best friend but I- I'm scared. What will happen when your family finds out? Hell, what will happen when _my_ family finds out? I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. I don't have the guts like you but, I think I'll try. I want to be your friend. Let me be your friend." Scorpius pleaded. Rose smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Scorpius froze for a moment before sighing happily and wrapping his own skinny arms around her. He leaned his head down on hers. His cheek against her soft red hair.

This. This was bliss.

…

(Jealousy)

For Scorpius, fifth year was hell. With all his studies, torture from his family finding out about his friendship and on top of it all, Rose got a boyfriend.

"Scorpius!" Scorpius smiled and turned to face Rose Weasley. As soon they met he was nearly knocked down by the force of her hug. "Scorpius, I have good news!" Rose squeezed him tightly.

"Okay, okay, what's the news?" Scorpius chuckled and patted her head. Rose released him with a grin.

"I got a boyfriend!" She gushed, a smile bigger than he's ever seen on her spread across her face. His heart stopped.

"Really?" He tried to sound nonchalant. "Who?" He attempted a smile as she blushed.

"Harrison Burke." She beamed at him and his heart clenched. He stared at her, taking in her joy and wishing that he felt it too. Her face began to look worried and he quickly came up with some reply.

"I'm happy for you." He turned away. "I've got to go. I promised Malachi I'd meet with him." He quickly fled from her confused face to his solitary space.

Within twenty minutes he was in his dormitory with a book. Any book. Anything to take his mind off of Rose and _Harrison_.

…

Fifth year, for Rose, was romance and ignorance. Harrison was so sweet. He would bring her flowers after a date and sometimes chocolate. His idea of a date was just sitting around and talking, maybe even kissing. He was so deep. Albus asked her if he was gay; Rose made Albus bleed.

"Morning Rose bud." Rose giggled as Harrison placed a brief kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." Rose placed her book down on the table, not noticing Anna making faces beside her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Harrison took a biscuit off her plate and took a bite. Harrison wasn't _completely_ perfect.

"Lovely, yours?" Rose bit her lip as she watched him take one of her red curls and play with it.

"Good but I missed you." Harrison wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed slightly. Rose smiled as he brought his lips up to hers for a tantalizingly sweet kiss. Too bad it tasted like buttered biscuits.

"Ugh, you two make me sick. Can't you do this in another place? Maybe one where there are not as many innocent bystanders? Like, oh, I dunno, a broom closet?!" Anna sighed and threw her arms up into the arm for dramatic effect. Rose pulled away from Harrison and finished her breakfast, not noticing Harrison shooting Anna glares from across the table. As soon as she finished Harrison quickly grabbed her hand and led her away from the Great Hall to a place where they might have a bit more privacy.

Rose didn't see Scorpius Malfoy's eyes following her every move as Harrison led her away. She didn't feel the white-hot anger emitting from him and she certainly didn't see his hand itching toward his wand. She missed him breathe a sigh of relief as soon as he couldn't see her any more. And she didn't hear him mutter, "Bloody Hufflepuff" as he ran a hand over his face.

When Rose was with Harrison she was as vulnerable as an innocent, ignorant, little girl.

…

(Taking Action)

For Scorpius, sixth year was tiring.

He rubbed his face as he heard Harrison and Rose get in another fight. He would make her cry again, Scorpius was sure of it. The year was almost over and nearly every week those two would fight, making Rose doubtful and Harrison angry. He would always run off to something and Rose would always run into Scorpius who was waiting with an open heart and open arms. This time it was going to be different.

Harrison came around the corner of the bookshelf he and Rose were previously hissing behind, with a red face and clenched fists. He didn't even seem to notice Scorpius as he watched the burly boy stomp out of the library.

Scorpius stood and heard Rose start to cry, fighting the urge to run to her and wrap his arms around her until she was happy again, he silently followed Harrison out. Once he was in the corridor he sped up his pace. He simply had to find out where this boy always ran to. Scorpius had his suspicions but had no proof or reason for Rose to leave him.

He was beginning to get frustrated when he heard a bang and a giggle coming from a broom closet to his right. He gave a heavy sigh, figuring it would probably be a couple fourth-years. Being a prefect and it being nearly curfew he opened the door and stepped out of the way as a half-clothed blond fell out on his feet. She squealed and grabbed her shirt out of a stunned boy's hands. Scorpius looked up at the boy, still standing and his stomach flopped.

Harrison Burke stood, frozen to the spot, staring at Scorpius with wide eyes. Without breathing, without thinking, Scorpius' fist connected with Harrison's 'perfect' face, breaking his shocked expression. Harrison made a dive toward Scorpius while holding his eye. Scorpius easily ducked and gave another blow, this one connecting to Harrison's stomach. Scorpius, overcome with glee at his luck with everything, forgot to duck and received a fist to his jaw. He felt searing pain and his face began to ache immediately. Harrison took advantage of Scorpius' momentary confusion and hit him again. By this time, Scorpius had recovered and swept his foot out, tripping the brunette in front of him. Harrison knocked Scorpius down as well and they began to roll around on the floor, blood staining their robes.

Scorpius didn't hear the blond shriek and run off and he definitely didn't hear her return with Head Mistress McGonagall trailing behind her.

…

Sixth year was heartbreak for Rose. Nearly once a week, her and Harrison would have a row over something completely stupid and pointless and she just couldn't convince him that.

Rose arrived in the hospital wing, out of breath and furious. Scorpius had attacked Harrison. Not with curses and jinxes as was normal in the wizarding world, but with fists full of anger and rage.

Her eyes swept the room and instantly found his head of blond hair. There was drying blood on his face and he glared at Harrison from across the room.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! How dare you!" He jumped and turned to face her with wide eyes and a pale face. The deer-in-the-headlights look nearly made her stop to check if he was okay, but she soon remembered her purpose.

"Why in Merlin's name did you attack my boyfriend? Do you have an explanation? Huh?" Scorpius nodded at her, holding his jaw. "Do you suppose you're going to tell me?" Rose demanded.

"What's all this of a fight? A physical fight too! Oh, I am getting to old for this." Madam Pompfrey waddled into the room and over to Scorpius. "Let's see, what's wrong with you? Hmm… A dislocated shoulder and a broken jaw?" With a wave of her wand and a crack Scorpius' shoulder popped into place, making him hiss in pain. She handed him a vile and then wove her wand again. Rose watched in amazement as a Scorpius' face molded back to its original shape. He stretched out his arm and rubbed his jaw for a moment as Madam Pompfrey fussed over Harrison.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else, Rose?" Scorpius addressed at her, pleading her with his eyes.

"No we can not! You can tell me now or never!"

"Rose, really, this isn't something to talk about here." His eyes darted over to Harrison whom was still glaring at him as he was being healed.

"If it's not something you can't tell me now, then don't tell me. I'll just make my own assumptions." Rose stuck her nose up into the air and left the wing.

"Wait, Rose!" Scorpius called out to her, only to be shushed by Madam Pompfrey.

…

A month passed and she still hadn't spoken to Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" Rose peeked around the giant oak tree and spotted the blonde asleep. She smiled a small smile and knelt down next to him. His face was flawless to her. Blond fringe hung in front of his closed eyes and she reached her hand up to brush it away. As she began, his hand reached up and clasped her wrist so fast, making her gasp. His blue eyes opened and crinkled around the edges as he smiled at her.

"Rose."

"I-um- I wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right. Harrison was a cheating and lying bastard. I just didn't want to believe it." His eyes widened and he looked down at his hands.

"How long has it gone on?" He twiddled his thumbs.

"Nearly all year. Her name was Savannah." Rose watched his face.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry."

"No- no, you tried to tell me. You even got in a fight with him when you found well… I just was being an idiot." He nodded and her chin dropped as he agreed.

"You were being pretty stupid." He smiled a bit and Rose smacked his arm. "But your back now? Back to regular Rose?" Rose smiled and nodded her head before leaning in and hugging him.

She sighed in contentment. This felt right. This was what she was missing with Harrison. With Scorpius, Rose can be Rose. No unnecessary giggles, no worrying about if he would think she looked 'bad', and to top it off, Scorpius gave the best hugs.

…

(Perfect)

Seventh year was perfect. Rose finally began to understand that Scorpius wasn't any ordinary best friend. She would blush nearly every time he touched her, even if it was just tapping her shoulder to get her attention. His hugs became her haven and when she got the letter saying that Grandmum Granger had passed, he was the one waiting to wipe away her tears. Scorpius was always there for her, whenever she asked or indicated, hell, he was there when she didn't want him to be.

"Hello Rose." Rose jumped as someone placed a hand on her head. Instantly recognizing the voice she smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey Scorp, what are you doing here? I thought you had Care of Magical Creatures…" Rose crinkled her brow as she looked up at him. He smirked.

"You keep that close a watch on me, Weasley?" He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye as she stuck her tongue out. "Real mature."

"What are you doing here though…? How'd you get in?" Scorpius looked around the Gryffindor common room with raised eyebrows.

"Lily let me in. She said you were sitting by a window, muttering my name?" He looked at her, turning his blue eyes on her. She gulped and looked away knowing that if she continued to look at her favorite eyes, she would soon be lost.

"Were you?" He asked, ducking his head down so he could find her eyes again. With one look in his eyes she knew he would read her mind.

"Yes." She muttered, unwilling to look up.

"What for?"

"I-I've been thinking Scorpius. We are seventeen. Next month is our NEWTS and then, Hogwarts is done with. You are one of my best friends and I really don't know what I'd do without you. To top it off, I'm bloody confused!" Rose was looking into his blue eyes wishing they were any color but blue, it was her favorite. She began to lose all control over her mouth as she continued to stare at him.

"You're not one of my best friends, who am I trying to kid? You have to admit this is an uncanny friendship. If this is a friendship then why don't I want to snog Anna senseless? Why don't I want to run my hands through Anna's blond hair? Why don't I want to get caught in a broom closet with Anna?" She finished, huffing. Her eyes widened as the realization of her words caught up with her. Scorpius chuckled, the biggest grin his face had ever held was spreading even wider.

"Well, first of all, I really don't hope you run that way. Second, Albus would kill you if he caught you in a broom closet with his girlfriend. And third, hell, I don't have a third." Scorpius smiled at her as he leaned in and captured her lips in his own.

It was everything and more that Rose had expected it to be. Scorpius kissed her softly and brought a hand up to cup her cheek, drawing small circles. She brought her hands around his neck and smiled into their kiss as she ran her hands through his hair, making it stick up in sections. It was perfect.

They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Rose Weasley, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that." She smiled at him.

For Rose, life with Scorpius was perfect.

For Scorpius, life with Rose was perfect.

Simply and utterly perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh… perfect. Now, if only I could find that too! **

**Please review, I need some sunshine!**

**-Katie**


End file.
